Isabella
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: A short story about the birth of Isabella Yablonski from True Love Never Dies. Starts about a month before she's born. Mostly involves Andy and Rena but other characters are involved.


"Finally!" Rena Yablonski heard her husband yelled from the still to be completed nursery. She couldn't help but chuckle. Andy had hands that could fix any problem in the human body. But when it came to building a crib for their yet to be born daughter. Four hours and counting.

"Honey you should take a break. You need to eat sometime," said Rena coming into the room.

"Rena if I stop now I'll never get it done," admitted Andy, "You're so good at building things maybe you should do it," he said jokingly.

"You really expect a woman who's eight months pregnant to get down and work hard?" asked Rena playfully.

"No but you shouldn't be in here in the first place," scolded Andy, "There could still be paint fumes in here and it's not good for our little girl."

"Okay okay," she said, "It's just that the baby wanted some chocolate and we don't have any."

"The baby wants some chocolate?" questioned Andy raising one eyebrow.

"Okay maybe the woman carrying the baby wants some," confessed Rena.

_"Looks like it's another trip to the store," _thought Andy, "I'm on it babe."

"Thank you sweetheart," said Rena sweetly.

* * *

"Andy we still need to name this baby," Rena said looking into the now finished nursery.

"Well first off they need to be girl names," said Andy sarcastically and Rena smacked his chest lightly.

"Genius Andy I could have never figured that out," she said which warned Andy to behave.

"Well personally I've always liked the name Elizabeth," said Andy, "Or Renee."

"I like the name Renee too but it sounds more like a middle name to me," said Rena.

"Well what were you thinking for a first name?" asked Andy.

"Isabella," said Rena casually.

"Isabella Renee Yablonski. Yeah I like it," said Andy happily.

"Me too sweetheart," said Rena, "Good night Andy, I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing her, "And I love you Isabella," he said kissing the swollen home of his daughter.

* * *

June 20, 2011…  
"Babe, are you oaky?" asked Andy after he felt Rena toss and turn for the last five minutes.

Rena finally settled onto her back and said, "This belly gets in the way of everything. Andy I'm a week overdue. Aren't you a little concerned? Because I'm about ready to reach up there and pull her out myself!"

"Rena, I know that some women can be up to two weeks overdue. You'll be fine," he said and she glared at him, "But you won't be that late."

"Good answer," she said, "I'm going to take a bath.'

"It's quarter to three," said Andy.

"I know what time it is and I'm still going. My back is killing me and I'm feeling a lot of pressure," she said.

"Um babe? How long has this been going on?" asked Andy.

"For about an hour," she said. She grabbed Andy's hand when another pain came over her, "Ouch!"

"Rena?" Andy asked concerned.

"It's time!"

* * *

Three Rivers…

The staff sat outside in the waiting room. Everyone knew that Rena was in labor and of course wanted to see the baby. Of course they had also been in and out of the room since Rena's labor was now approaching hour twelve. Andy and Pam were the only two in the delivery room; Miranda, David, Ryan, Lisa, and Sophia were waiting while working. They all happened to be in the room when Pam came out.

"Is the baby here yet?" asked Miranda curiously.

"Not yet. It should be soon," said Pam.

Delivery Room…

"I NEED ICE CHIPS AND PAIn RELIEF NOW!" screamed Rena.

"Calm down honey, you're doing great," encouraged Andy, "And the epidural should be kicking in soon."

"Rena you ready to push?" asked the doctor.

"Uh, huh," mumbled Rena.

"Push Rena," said the doctor.

"Good job baby. She's coming," said Andy.

"It just. AW. Hurts like hell!" said Rena.

"I know. I know," said Andy.

"No you don't! I don't care what kind of physical pain you've been in! Nothing is worse than giving birth!" shouted Rena.

"Push again Rena. The head's out!" said the doctor.

"One more baby!" encouraged Andy as Rena pushed again. A crying infant could then be heard.

"She's here!" said Andy.

"Thank God," said Rena, "Hi there Isabella."

* * *

"She's so cute!" said Miranda cooing at Isabella.

"She really is," said Sophia.

"And I'm sure she's going to get to know everyone very well," admitted Rena.

"I'll bet," said David and Ryan nodded.

"Welcome to the world Isabella Renee Yablonski," said Andy as he kissed Rena's temple and looked lovingly at his baby girl.

The End!

* * *

**Please comment! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
